Higurashi no opera
by MidnightBlueVampire
Summary: Rokkenjima is a theater where the Golden Witch and the Sorcerer of Music battles. In songs, in plays, even in deaths. A mix between my favorite play no spoiler and umineko. Angex Battler, for some reason.


**Disclaimer:** I'm not umineko or phantom of the opera owner, capeesh?

Now, this time I'll try something with a different taste,

Combining my favorite ALB works and my favorite cruel Umineko

(Who doesn't love Phantom of The Opera, eh? And why can't an otaku love opera, yeah?)

* * *

**Sorcerer of Music**

Act 1

Io and behold, the theater of great renown, once great and mighty. This is Rokkenjima, the theater where once, a legend lives, the legend of the Phantom.

An auctioneer belted out prices and the new owner of the paraphernalia scattered on the podium.

"A fine music box, ladies and gentlemen, that once owned by the beautiful angel of the stage! Did I hear twenty? Twenty. Did I hear thirty? Yes ladies and gentlemen! Sold to the little lady with the umbrella."

Lady Maria Mme Ushiromiya came towards the podium and took the music box.

"Just like my mother said. It brings nostalgia…"

"And now our finest piece. A portrait of the Golden Witch. Shall we embark on a journey, ladies and gentlemen? To a time when Rokkenjima lives and thrives. Lights, if you please!"

Lady Maria gazed at the portrait, illuminated by the lights of the lamps, and she closed her eyes, giving herself to the magic that is…music.

The grayish portrait shone in golden, surrounded by butterflies. The dreary old carpet turned into glorious red. The time returns, to the heights of the season, that fateful year, that frightening year.

Back in time---

That evening begins with the rehearsal for HANNIBAL, a play of such great intensity and magnificence. A prop elephant appeared with a garishly dressed old man on top. Richly ornate is the theme, and star studded performance is its pride. One woman stood above all its cast, one who is called the Golden Witch, Beatrice.

Her co-actor is that half mad but genius old man, Kinzo.

"Sad to return to find the land, we love threatened once more by Roma's far reaching grasp."

The ex-doctor who heads the play shook his head.

"Old friend...it's "Rome". "Rome" not Roma."

Kinzo sneered and said. "Baah! I was just adding a bit of authenticity to this dreary play!"

Then comes the owner of the Rokkenjima Theater House, Gohda.

"Come this way gentlemen. Rehearsals, as you can see, are under way. Now, some of you, perhaps, had the opportunity to meet with Sir Hideyoshi and his son."

The balding doctor nods his head, "I'm sorry, Gohda. The rehearsing is still under way. Mind you wait a minute.?"

The soft speaking Gohda nodded. "My apologies, Dr. Nanjo, proceed..."

"He's an ex doctor, but a real daft man with plays."

As he returns to face the mad man, Gohda smiled at them apologetically.

"SIr Kinzo, our principal tenor. He plays opposite of our Beatrice."

A stern lady in a tight fitting costume snapped with irritation.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would move to one side. This is a busy time for us."

Gohda bowed humbly. "My apologies, Madame Natsuhi. Madame Natsuhi, our ballet mistress.

I don't mind confessing, I'd like to rid with this business once and for all."

The woman left them in quite a hurry. Her posture stern and wise.

"We take particular pride here with our ballet," he said with a bit of pride.

George turned towards the blonde petite girl that moves gracefully on the stage.

"Her? oh, that's Jessica, Madame Natsuhi's daughter. Promising dancer, Sir George. Most promising."

Natsuhi yelled at one particular girl.

"You! Ange, concentrate, girl!"

Jessica approached her as she leapt across the stage.

"Ange, what's the matter?"

Hideyoshi raised his eyebrow. "Ange, curious name."

"French," the old man said.

George took over. "Any relation to the violinist?"

"his daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid," he replied.

The rehearsal goes on. And now, the climax begins.

...

as the drums died, Gohda announced his retirement and introduced the two new owners to the lead actors of the theater.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," so said Beatrice, her elegance flaired.

George kissed her hand. "Of course, of course. I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signorina."

"And Sir Kinzo,"

Kinzo crushed Hideyoshi's hand with his strong handshake. "Well met, boy!"

"Flattering, flattering indeed…" Hideyoshi answered mirthly.

"I've experienced your performance, my dear Witch. Now, if you would oblige us with a few verses? Elissa has a rather fine Aria in act Three of Hannibal. Perhaps...you can give us an introduction?"

"Of course, of course, my Master commands. From the Top, Maestro?"

"GAHAHA!!! My Witch commands, then shall it be!" Kinzou laughed.

The voice came out beautifully. A breathtaking, magical performance with perfect technique, unbelievable range. It befits the name Golden Witch.

When suddenly...

"The phantom of the opera! He's here! He's here with us, he's a ghost! He's here, the phantom of the opera!"

The sound of rebounding steel filled the whole stage. Flashes of grey nearly grazed Beatrice's cheek before finally a stake stuck itself into the board with a letter. The symbol of a one winged eagle was apparent on the seal.

The hubbub continues and Kanon the chief of flies is called.

Kanon stood there, face still and emotionless. "I was not at my post. There's no one there.

and if there is, it must be a ghost."

Jessica sobbed. "It's the phantom of the opera!"

Kinzo dabbed a handkerchief on the poor Beatrice's forehead. "Madamoiselle, please."

George complained. "These things do happen!"

"Yes! This thing does happen! Until you can stop it, it will keep happeninng!!"

The Golden Witch left, leaving the others perplexed and confused.

"What does the mad man wants?"

Natsuhi handed the letter. "He wants to congratulate you upon being the new owner of Rokkenjima. And he reminds you that his pay is due."

"Insanity!"

"Well, seeing as you don't need me anymore, I'll just go away then, best of luck, gentlemen."

Gohda bowed and hurriedly left their vicinity in fear of being blamed.

"We cannot do the play if there is no singer!" Hideyoshi wailed.

"Is there an understudy?" George asked the esteemed doctor.

Nanjo replied primly.

"No, sir. There is not. The play is new."

Her daughter suddenly spoke up. "Ange can sing it, sir."

"The chorus girl?"

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!"

"From whom?" George asked Ange.

"I don't know, sir."

Hearing that, Hideyoshi wailed. "Oh, not you as well! Can you believe it? A full house and we have to cancel!"

Natsuhi supported her daughter's position.

"Very well," Nanjo sight. "From the top, my dear."

Ange took a deep breath and opened her beautiful lips.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,_

_when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me once in a while -_

_please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once again, you long_

_to take your heart back and be free -_

_if you ever find a moment,_

_spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember_

_stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen -_

_don't think about the things_

_which might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking,_

_silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard_

_to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days_

_look back on all those times,_

_think of the things we'll never do -_

_there will never be a day,_

_when I won't think of you . . ._

The voice, like that of an angel reached the ears of a certain young man named Battler.

"Can it be? Can it be Ange?

Bravo! Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were...she may not remember me, but I remember her..."

When she was finished, Natsuhi smiled with approval.

"Yes, very good! He will be pleased. But you! You are a disgrace! We rehearse now!

Behind the curtain, with an air of satisfaction, the Phantom clapped. "brava! Brava! Bravissima!!"

Jessica took towards Ange. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect!

I only wish I knew your secret! Who is this new tutor?"

Ange smiled. "Father once spoke of a Sorcerer. I used to dream he'd appear…now as I sing I can sense him…and I know he's here…here in this room he calls me softly…somewhere inside, hiding.

Somehow I know he's always with me…he, the unseen genius…"

Jessica frowned. "I watched your face from the shadows, distant through all the applause. I hear your voice in the darkness, but the words aren't yours."

Ange threw her brown hair back." Sorcerer of Music! Guide and Guardian!

Grant to me your glory!"

Jessica trembled as she held her friend's hand. It was cold and her face was white like a ghost.

Then comes her mother, pert and proper, she handed Ange a pair of hair ornaments.

Ange took it. "A pink hair ornaments…the attic…little Ange…"

The excited father and son escort the new patron that wishes to meet the new Witch.

So high in spirits are they, they forgot about the patron's presence.

Hideyoshi raised his arm. "Here we are, Monsieur Battler."

"Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I'd like to make alone."

The young gentleman fixed his tie and entered.

"Ange, my little angel, where is your present?"

The young Witch was surprised and asked who he is.

Battler gave her a warm smile. "You can' t have lost it. Not after all the trouble I took. Getting you that was the hardest game I've ever played…"

"…because you wanted to give me something to remember you by. Oh, brother. So it is you!"

"Ange, Little angel. Let your mind wander…"

The brother and sister, newly reunited, reminisced about their past, and so they talk. Of the days with their father, of the day they played together, and the day they were separated.

"…and I hear the song of the Sorcerer of Music in my head!"

"The Sorcerer of Music. What name he has."

Battler kissed her hand and said. "I'm sure you hear him, but now, to supper!"

"Oh no, brother, we can't. The Sorcerer is strict."

"You must change. I must get my coat. Two minutes. Little angel."

"Brother! Things have changed, Brother Battler…"

Then, as he left, a booming voice resounds through the room, its timbre intoxicating, its vibrato, like the roar of thunder.

"Insolent boy! This slave of passion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This foolish young suitor, sharing in my triumph!

Ange, as if hypnotized by the Sorcerer's voice, replied with her angelic voice. "Sorcerer, I hear you! Speak, I listen…stay by my side, guide me! Sorcerer, my soul was weak – forgive me…Enter at last, Master!"

With a triumphant timbre, the golden voice said. "Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror – I am there inside!"

She ran toward the mirror, her face flushed and her breathing labored. "Sorcerer of music! Guide and Guardian! Grant to me your glory! Sorcerer of Music, Hide no longer! Come to me strange angel!!"

A harsh wind blew, and there behind her stood a man.

His cape red and golden, surrounding him was ephemeral butterflies that gleams gold. His mask was red, the color of blood. His hair was like the color of oak. He grinned as his cape billowed with the wind.

"I am your Sorcerer of music!"

* * *

**Author's note**: The more I see it, there is an ironic similarity between the two plays.

I tried to adapt both stories to each other without changing too much of the story so I cut some scenes, cos the script is very loong.

The Witch here is the way they call a Madonna.

Props to Sir A, your plays never cease to amaze me, except for two…very strange plays…

How'd ya like them? Comment please.

P.S. : Can you guess who the Phantom is?


End file.
